Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee
Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee Lands Current * Port Of Entry '- '''Main Entrance of the park. '''Opening date:' July 2000 * Suess Landing '- '''Themed to Dr. Seuss books. '''Opening date:' July 2000 * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Hogsmeade - An Area Based on the Harry Potter franchise.' Opening date:' September 2010. Replaced: Merlinwood. * Nickelodeon Slime City - An area Themed to Nickelodeon. Opening Date: July 2000 ** Nickelodeon Boardwalk ** Nicktoons Studios ** Orange Splat Fun Park * Cartoon Network Central - An area Themed to Cartoon Network Cartoons. Opening Date: June 2007. * Toon Lagoon - An Area Themed to Cartoons. Opening Date: July 2000 * WWE Wrestlemania Island '''- Themed to WWE. '''Opening Date: July 2000 Former * Old Toon Lagoon Zone '''(2000-2005, later got replaced by '''Cartoon Network Central) * Merlinwood '''(2000-2009, later got replaced by '''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Hogsmeade) Port Of Entry Attractions * Island''' Skipper Tours (2000) * 'Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic! '(2003) * Submarine Port (2003) Shops * Island Supply (2000) Restaurants * Starbucks (2010) * Moon Cafe (2000) Meet'n'Greet Characters * Woody Woodpecker WWE Wrestlemania Island Attractions * WWE Road Trip (2000) * Wrestlemania SmackDown (2000) * Pile Driver (2000) Shops Restaurants * WWE ice Cream Seuss Landing Attractions * The Cat in the Hat (2000) * Caro–Seuss–el (2000) * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish (2000) * The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride (2000) * If I Ran the Zoo (2000) Shops * Cats, Hats and Things (2000) * Mulberry Street (2000) Restaurants * Green Eggs and Ham (2000) * Circus McGurkuis (2000) Meet'n'Greet Characters * '''The Cat in the Hat, Thing One, Thing Two The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter - Hogsmeade Attractions * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (2010) * Ollivanders (2010) Shops Restaurants Nickelodeon Slime City Attractions * Invader Zim: The Ride (2018) * Nickelodeon Slime Cars (Formerly Named Rugrats' Reptar-Mobile 2000-2010) * Nickelodeon 90's Wheel (2000) * Rocko's Modern Life Road Trip Madness (A MACK Rides Wild Mouse Roller Coaster) (2000) * Orange Streak (A GCI Wooden Coaster Roller Coaster) (2007) * Breadwinners Thrill Extreme (A Intamin wood-mimicking steel roller coaster similar to California Screamin At Disney's California Adventure) (Formerly Named Speed of Slime 2000-2015) (2000) * Nickelodeon Blast Zone (2002) ** Nickelodeon Splash! (2002) ** Winx Club Fairy Spark Magic (Formerly Named Nick Jr. Ballocity 2002-2010) (2011-2016, 2019) ** Nick Jr. Backyard (2002) * NickelodeonSub '- an underground subway-alike people mover which takes guests from Universal Islands of Adventure Tennessee to Universal Metazoa Tennessee similar to Hogwarts Express '(2003) * Splat-O-Sphere (A S&S Space Shoot drop tower ride) (2000) * The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster (2002) * Avatar Airbender (2007) * Angry Beavers Spooty Coaster '(A Vekoma Family Coaster) '(2000) * Nick Jr. Live on Stage '(A live show based on Nick Jr shows. These include Dora the Explorer, Paw Patrol, Bubble Guppies, and Blaze and the Monster Machines) '(2000) * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast ! (2003) * Rocket Power The Ride - a Skater Coaster, a similar ride at Kings Island (2000) * The Load House Loud Chase (A Ride Similar to Rock n Roller Coaster at Disney ) (2017) * Winx Planet (2011-2016, 2019) * Blue Skidoo (2003) Former Attractions * My Life as A Teenage Robot Journey Though Cluster Prime (A 3-D Dark Ride/EMV Dark Ride) (2004-2009) Shops * Nickelodeon Stuff (2002) Restaurants Meet'n'Greet Characters * Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Sandy the Squirrel * Dora the Explorer, Boots, Diego, Baby Jaguar * Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, April O'Neil * Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda * Lincoln Loud * Jimmy Neutron Former Meet'n'Greet Characters * Winx Club Characters: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha Toon Lagoon Attractions * Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges (2000) * Me, Ship the Olive (2000) * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls (2000) Shops Restaurants Meet'n'Greet Characters * Popeye, Olive, Bluto * Rocky, Bullwinkle Cartoon Network Central Attractions * The Amazing Ride of Gumball (2017) * The Amazing World of Gumball 4D (2013) * Cartoon Network Super Sports (2013) * Steven Universe: Gem Coaster (2018) * Powerpuff Triple Tower (2016) * Ben 10: 5D Hero Time (2018) * Over the Garden Wall: Play Area (2015) * The Powerpuff Coaster (2007) Former Attractions * Ed, Edd'n'Eddy Ed-Vision 4D (2007-2012) * Regular Show Coaster (2010-2017) Shops Restaurants Meet'n'Greet Characters * Finn, Jake * Mordecai, Rigby Former Merlinwood '''(2000-2009) Attractions * '''Dueling Dragons * The Flying Unicorn Shops Restaurants Old Toon Lagoon Zone (2000-2005) Attractions * Rocky & Bullwinkle's 3D Adventure Shops Restaurants Events WinxCelebration * TBA Let's Get This Party Started! with the Cat in the Hat Joy to the World at Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee Halloween Horror Nights (Islands of Fear)